Humanas vs Pokehumana
by nickolas01
Summary: Ash perdió nuevamente la liga Kalos, deprimido se dirige a su hogar, pero para eso tiene a sus amigas que lo consuelan y su amigos para apoyarlo, claro que al ver esto Pikachu siente mucho celos y mucha ira en su interior ya que desde lo conoció y la halla salvado se ha enamorado de su entrenador, Jirachi la ayuda para serla feliz, claro que también ayudaba a otras
1. Chapter 1

**Humanas vs Pokehumanas**

 **Ya que el leído este tipo de historia eh encontrado que ninguno "espero", que las historias de ash x harem de pokehumanas siempre sale lastimado por sus amigas O TRAICIONADOS POR SUS seres queridos y cuando es ASH x Harem humanas siempre gana la liga (es como esperar que allá un político honesto), quise hacer algo diferente**

 **Esto se trata de un Ash x Harem (muchas xdxd), pero igualmente algunos también tendrán parejas tanto como pokehumanas o humanas**

 **También abra algunas escenas subidas de tono (lemon, yuri, shotaa xdxdx, etc, etc)**

 **Además, solo tomare hasta la temporada XY, más allá sería muy problemático y complicado, pero pensare en llegar más allá**

 **Además, decidí cambiar de genero a Pikachu ya que me base solo en el cambio (por la forma de la cola de los pikachus) en las últimas temporadas y en las anteriores se mantenía dudas (aunque hubo muchas pistas xdxdxd), además me gustó mucho la historia de Kachorro**

 **Ultima cosa, aquí tratare de no echar abajo ni tirarle mierda aun personaje en especifico**

 **PD: tomare como guía algunas historias que eh leído, si alguien se molesta con esto… no me demande xdxdx**

 **Sin más preámbulos… comencemos con la historia**

 **Capítulo 1: la hemosa rubia**

Otra Liga ah pasado, otras pruebas totalmente difíciles y de milagro paso… y para que al final no alcanzara su mayor sueño, perdiendo otra liga Pokemon, Ash estaba totalmente devastado y se cuestionaba si este era el camino para él, mientras que los demás estaban viéndolo hacia el otro lado del pasillo del avión.

Mientras que nuestro Héroe seguía pensando sobre su situación su Pokemon Pikachu estaba viéndolo con gran tristeza

—pikaaa chu, pika pika chuu (hay ash, me gustaría animarte) —decía la pequeña rata Electrica, pero en eso ve como Serena se sentó al lado de su entrenador, claro que al ver esa escena solo pudo gruñir y que levemente chispas salían de sus mejillas —chuuuuu (tuuu)—gruñía Pikachu al ver aquella muchacha cerca de su entrenador

—tranquilo Ash, sé que te siente muy mal por perder otra Liga—dijo Serena mientras tomaba las manos de Ash para consolarlo, Pikachu al ver esto solo pudo Gruñir con más fuerza mientras intentaba con todas sus paciencias en no lanzarle un rayo aquella flacuchenta (palabras de Pikachu) —pero debes dejar de estar así, nos preocupas a todos—volvió a decir Serena muy preocupada

—es cierto amigo, jamás te vi tan triste, aun perdiendo diste la mejor batalla de todas, tu Greninja dio una espectacular batalla contra ese Charizard —respondió Clemont interrumpiendo a Serena

—" _Gracias por arruinar el momento Clemont"_ —pensó Serena muy enfadada

—" _gracias Clemont"—_ pensó Pikachu muy feliz al ver esa escena arruinada

—vamos Ash, de seguro que la próxima ganaras sin problema, aún hay pokemones aún más fuertes y con más habilidades, eres un gran maestro y serás el mejor de todos—dijo Bonnie mientras estaba al lado de Serena y discretamente le daba algunos empujones a Serena para que se acercara más al entrenador

—" _no hagas eso Bonnie"—_ pensaron Serana muy roja y Pikachu muy molesta al saber las intenciones de Bonnie, claro que al recibir aquellas palabras Ash dio un Sonrisa sincera

—gracias Chicos por sus palabras, me animaron mucho —dijo Ash manteniendo su sonrisa y empezó acariciar la mano de Serena, la pobre chica empezó a hervir como una tetera y su cara se volvió totalmente Roja, Pikachu ya estuvo viendo demasiado tiempo y salto hacia Ash que no dudo en abrazarla

—hahah ya Pikachu ya me encuentro bien, gracias amigo—decía Ash mientras acariciaba a su Pokemon

—¡PIKAAA PII, PIKA PIKA CHUUU, PIKA PIKA CHUUU! (¡AMIGA, ¡SOY HEMBRA, TE LO VENGO DICIENDO DESDE QUE NOS CONOCIMOS!)—grito Pikachu algo molesta ya que hace mucho tiempo le ha intentado explicar a Ash que era Hembra

—oye Ash prefiero cambiar de tema, ¿falta mucho para llegar a tu casa? —pregunto Clemont

—recuerda que nosotros tenemos que volver al gimnasio para aceptar los restos—dijo Bonnie

—¿tenemos?, yo soy el que tiene que aceptar los retos hermana—dijo Clemont muy molesto

—hehehe ya no peleen amigos, llegaremos en menos de media hora, luego sería como… 1 hora y media a pie y ya llegaremos —dijo Ash tratando de calmar a ambos rubios

—eso me alegro, a ver si puedo conseguir una novia a Clemont —dijo Bonnie sacando una vena en la frente de Clemont

Ya llegando al aeropuerto y caminando hasta llegar a Pueblo Paleta

—" _espero que mama no deje por mucho tiempo a Serena, aun no puedo creer que una pokemon se allá enamorado de un humano, me siento tan extraña al sentir esto… pero luego me acuerdo de las Gardevoir con sus entrenadores y me siento mejor" —_ pensó Pikachu mientras podía ver la casa de Ash, claro que los demás estaban muy distraídos al ver como Pikachu miraba a Ash, si le hubieran prestado atención hubieran visto la cara de colegiala enamorada de su profesor que tenía Pikachu, ese sentimiento empezó como amistad cuando la defendió de esos Sperrow y ese sentimiento cambio radicalmente al recordar cuando Mew y Mewtow se enfrentaron y Ash se puso en medio de aquellos ataques radicales, claro que al verlo convertido en piedra ella intento despertarlo con su impac-trueno gritándole "despierta, no me dejes sola, ¡DESPIERTA ASH!... ¡NO ME DEJES TE AMO!", claro que después de arreglar las cosas y que Ash volviera a la normalidad se sentía un poco nerviosa al saber que lo grito hasta los 4 vientos y los pokemones presentes también oyeron eso y no tardaron ni un segundo en molestar a la pobre Pikachu que solo les dio su merecido (un gran impa-truenoa cada uno) y claro que los celos no faltaron en sus viajes, primero fue Misti, luego May, Dawn, Iris y ahora Serena y ni que hablar con los Pokemones, claro que solo las hembras como Bayleef y sorprendentemente Pidgeot era hembra y sus celos no pudo subir aún más, los pensamientos de Pikachu fueron interrumpidos ya que al abrir la puerta de la casa de Ash una peli naranja se apresuró a abrazarlo y nuevamente los celos de Pikachu subieron

—Ash fue una buena pelea, lamento que hallas perdido, pero me alegra que este con mucho ánimo—fue la primera amiga de Ash Misty, casi no había cambiado… y de milagro le creció sus pechos ahora era de copa b, según ella era mejor a que no crecieran

—heheh gracias Misty—respondió Ash un tanto sonrojado ya que tenía a Misty muy cerca suyo… demasiado cerca en la opinión de Serena y Pikachu, Pikachu solo salto hasta el suelo y se fue hacia un rincón antes de que saltara encima de Misty, Serena no fue muy discreta, que solo tomo el abrazo de Ash y lo abrazo con mucho cariño

—Ash, es tu hermanita—dijo Serena con mucha malicia mientras veía cierta parte de Misty, claro que la entrenadora de tipo Agua le saltara un nervio en su frente—ups perdón, pensé que eras niña, me da mucho gusto conocer al hermanito de Ash—volvió a hablar Serena con malicia, ya después de decir eso la frente de Misty aparecieron varios nervios a punto de explotar, Clemont y Boonie se alejaron un par de pasos hacia atrás antes de que comenzara de la masacre, pero de milagro alguien apareció para ayudar… o mejor dicho a empeorar las cosas

—hola Niñito, vi tu espectacular pelea, lamento que hallas perdido, de seguro te sientes mal, deja que yo me encargue, te are sentir mucho mejor—dijo Iris muy apegada a Ash, quitando encima a Serena y a Misty, claro que esas palabras causaron un gran impacto a Ash y a Pikachu no pudo más y estaba a punto de lanzarle un relámpago a Iris, pero Misty se le adelanto y con su Azurill le lanzo un gran chorro de agua para que se le bajara la temperatura

—¡¿Cómo DICES ESO ENFRENTE DE UNA NIÑA?!—preguntaron Misty y Serena muy molesta, por primera vez Pikachu apoyo a Misty en su decisión, claro que la cara de Pikachu cambió Radicalmente al ver a una conejita muy especial

—¡BUUNEARYY!—grito Buuneary mientras se lanzó encima de Pikachu y empezaba a fregar sus mejillas con la pokemon tipo Electrico

—Buu bunea buunearyyy (hola mi querida y amada Pikachu)—decía Bunneary

—pika pika chuu chu pika chu pika chuuu (ya te dije que no soy de esas, y ya sabes que soy mujer)—decía Pikachu tratando de que la coneja la soltara

—buunea… buunearyyy (no importa, esto te encantara)—dijo Bunneary dando una leve lamida a la mejilla de Pikachu

—¡PIKAAAAA!(¡NOOOOO!)—grito Pikachu antes de salir corriendo en círculo tratando de estar lejos de la coneja rara que la seguía sin parar, mientras corría sabía quién era la mujerzuela que seguía

—Hola Ash, vine a aliviarte—dijo Dawn llevando su típica ropas, claro que las demás vieron que era una mini-Misty pero con un trasero enorme, Dawn se estaba llevando a Ash al comedor donde se encontraba su madre, Brook, May ,Max y el profesor Oak, al ver a Ash trataron de animarlo por la batalla perdida e igual lo estaban felicitando por una batalla nunca ante vista, y así transcurrieron las horas hasta el anochecer, las chicas ganando la atención del entrenador a su método, claro que Pikachu ya se estaba hartando de todas las escenas que veía, pero una fue la gota que derramo el vaso

—¿Por qué quieren que ash no me preste atención?, tengo muchas cosas que decirle—decía Misty tratando de que Ash le haga caso

—¡IGUAL QUE NOSOTRAS!—respondieron todas

—años de intentos y siempre fallo y él ya tiene 5 mujeres comiendo en la palma de su mano, ¡ES TOTALMENTE INJUSTO!—grito desesperado Brook con un aura deprimente

—tal vez el no trata de conquistarla a la primera—murmuro Max hacia Bonnie haciendo que ella riera y más aún cuando ven a las 5 chicas peleando por Ash

—¡A SI, PUES ESTA ES LA FORMA DE LLAMAR SU ATENCION!— grito May antes de tomar el rostro de Ash y besarlo con mucha pasión, claro que todos los presentes tenían los ojos en forma de plato al ver esa escena, las demás no quisieron perder y repitieron lo que hizo May, Ash estaba más rojo que una manzana y Pikachu igual, pero de rabia xdxdxd

—¡LES DOY MI BENDICION, QUIERO MUCHOS NIETOS!—grito Delia muy feliz mientras imaginaba a varios niños corriendo por la casa y diciéndole abuelita

—¡MAMA!—grito Ash con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro, claro que esto causo que las chicas empezaran fantasear con Ash y su vida como madres, Pikachu estaba en Shock al ver como la madre de Ash le dio su bendición y les dio permiso de criar a los hijos de Ash, esto destrozo a Pikachu y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ella abandono la casa y siguió corriendo hasta perderse en un bosque que curiosamente era el mismo bosque que cambio la opinión de Ash

—(aun llorando) sabía que este día llegaría… pero aun así esto duele —decía Pikachu antes de seguir llorando con su corazón destrozado—aun lo amo, pero yo siendo un pokemon… se vería totalmente mal, más allá del límite de la moral… pero de verdad lo amo —decía Pikachu antes de estar en el suelo llorando a mares, los pokemones que estaban cerca pudieron ver aquella Pikachu y no podían evitar sentir lastima por ella, Pikachu se recargo en un árbol aun Llorando, su corazón destrozado al saber que el "macho" que amaba estaba más allá de su vida, un amor totalmente imposible, cada vez que lo veía era una puñalada al corazón, mirando la Luna llena no pudo evitar maravillarse por la escena, esto por lo menos alivio el dolor, sin poder evitarlo empezó a cantar

 _ **Thalia – Por lo que reste de Vida**_

 _Amo que me digas que me amas  
Que me beses con tu boca sonrojándome hasta el alma  
Asomarme a tu ventana y despeinarme la costumbre  
Ver tu amanecer como ilumina mi penumbra_

 _Amo que me robes la mirada  
El café por la mañana  
Y despertar entre tus ramas  
Que me mires de reojo si cometo una imprudencia  
Que mis gestos y mis labios sean de toda tu incumbencia_

 _Doy mi alma, doy mi cuerpo, doy mis huesos  
Te entrego todo, hasta las cosas que no tengo  
Te doy mis ojos para verme en tu mirada  
Te doy mi almohada, la de plumas, la que amas_

 _Por lo que reste de vida, yo me la paso contigo  
Comiendo de tu boca el tiempo que me queda  
Luchando contra el mundo y contra la marea_

 _Por lo que reste de vida, yo me la paso contigo  
Comiendo de tu boca el tiempo que me queda  
Luchando contra el mundo y contra la marea_

 _Por lo que reeeeste de vida_

 _Juro que amo todas tus carencias  
Aunque prueben mi paciencia  
Amo todo si es contigo  
Amo eso que sentí cuando te vi  
Entre todo lo que amo no amo nada más que a ti_

 _Doy mi alma, doy mi cuerpo, doy mis huesos  
Entrego todo hasta las cosas que no tengo  
Te doy mis ojos para verme en tu mirada  
Te doy mi almohada, la de plumas, la que amas_

 _Por lo que reste de vida ah ah, yo me la paso contigo oh oh  
Comiendo de tu boca el tiempo que me queda  
Luchando contra el mundo y contra la marea_

 _Por lo que reste de vida ah ah, yo me la paso contigo oh oh  
Comiendo de tu boca el tiempo que me queda  
Luchando contra el mundo y contra la marea_

 _Por lo que reeeeeste de vida_

 _Por lo que reste de vida ah ah  
Por lo que reste de vida ah ah  
Por lo que reste de vida ah ah  
Por lo que reste de vida ah aaaaah_

Pikachu pudo notar que las palabras que salió de su boca alivio su corazón, aun con el pensamiento anterior pudo sacar una pequeña sonrisa

—que linda canción— dijo una voz algo suave, Pikachu se asustó al escuchar a alguien y rápidamente miro hacia los lados, pero no encontró a nadie —aquí arriba—volvió a escuchar la voz, Pikachu miro hacia Arriba y quedo en Shock al ver a Jirachi, el pokemon de los deseos

—¿ere… eres Jirachi? —pregunto Pikachu aun impresionada

—hehe claro que si pequeña, estoy en mi semana que me mantengo despierta y al escuchar tu canción me trajo aquí—decía Jirachi mientras que la pobre Pikachu quería que se lo tragara la tierra —y al parecer, no soy la única que escucho tu hermosa canción—dijo Jirachi mientras miraba a todos los pokemones que estaban cerca, ahora Pikachu se tiro al suelo mientras sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal por la vergüenza de ser escuchada —vamos, no te pongas así, ahora me gustaría saber ¿Por qué cantabas esa canción mientras lloraba?—pregunto Jirachi, Pikachu ya dejando de pasar vergüenza explico toda la situación que sufría entre sus sentimientos por su entrenador —wow… simplemente wow—dijo Jirachi muy impresionada al escuchar la historia

—lo sé, sé que lo que siento está mal y que en ninguna circunstancia el me vera como yo lo veo y eso hace que mi corazón se destroce… y sigue esto así… c-creo que yo… me iré… pero si me voy y no lo vuelvo a ver el dolor será más grande—dijo Pikachu llorando aún más que antes

Jirachi estuvo pensando en varias soluciones para poder ayudar a la pobre Pikachu… tras unos momentos Jirachi se le ocurrió una idea muy arriesgada… pero funcionaria y exclamo—bueno… tengo una idea que te puede ayudar—

Pikachu dejo de llorar al escuchar esas palabras —¿enserio?... hay una solución—pregunto Pikachu con mucha esperanza

—asi es… pero tienes que decirlo tú, veras yo no puedo hacer nada sin que me lo deseen, con lo que me contaste y la hermosa canción que cantaste te has ganado el derecho de tener un deseo—dijo Jirachi mientras que Pikachu estaba impactada

—¿un deseo? —pregunto Pikachu

—asi es, mira y el deseo que vas a pedir es que puedas convertirte en humana, y si preguntas ¿Por qué desearía eso?, pues la respuesta es muy fácil, siendo pokemon no puedes traer a tu amado… pero siendo humana…—dijo Jirachi mientras se detuvo para ver que Pikachu capto la idea

—pero siendo humana… él puede estar atraído a mí—dijo Pikachu mientras se veía a si misma con Ash y las otras amigas estaban muy deprimidas

—exacto, ahora necesito que digas las palabras exactas—dijo Jirachi muy feliz al ver que Pikachu estaba mucho más animada

—de acuerdo… deseo convertirme en humana—dijo Pikachu cerrando los ojos, Jirachi no dudo en ningún momento en concederle ese deseo, a los segundo Pikachu fue rodeada por una luz cegadora, al pasar los segundos la luz desvaneció y Pikachu abrió los ojos, pudo notar que había crecido hasta tener la altura de 1.78 metros, su piel medianamente morena, pelo de color rubio corto, Pikachu pudo ver que en sus manos tenía unos guantes sin dedos de color amarillos, una camisa corta (amarilla) y una falda (negra) dejando ver la mayoría de sus muslos, al tocarse la cabeza se percató que aún tenía sus orejas de pikachu e igual su cola, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron sus pechos de copa D, ella muy dudosa empezó a tocarlos

—¿Qué son estas cosas?... ¿y por qué se siente bien cuando las toco? —se preguntaba Pikachu sin dejar de tocar sus pechos y respirando por la boca

—no lo sé, pero eso no importa, mi trabajo ya termino, ahora sería mejor que vayas a la casa de tu amado—dijo Jirachi empezando a irse

—¡MUCHAS GRACIAS JIRACHI, SI QUIERES PUEDES VISITARME!—grito Pikachu mientras veía a aquella Pokemon que la hizo muy feliz, al ver que Jirachi ya se había ido decidió irse de vuelta a la casa

Volviendo con Ash (mas especifico en el cuarto de Ash)

Delia estaba más que encantada al ver que tenía la posibilidad de tener varios Nietos

—mama Por favor, ya no sigas—dijo Ash muy avergonzado ya que su madre no para de planear las bodas

—pero hijo, esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber ocurrido, ya yo pensaba que era del otro bando —respondió Delia

—¡MAMA NO SOY GAY!—grito Ash muy alarmado

—eso me alegra hijo, ahora quiero muchos nietos… por lo menos 2 de cada una—decía Delia

—¡MAMA ¿YA ME DEJAS DORMIR!—grito Ash mientras arrastraba a su madre afuera de su habitacion y cuando estaba afuera cerró la puerta con llave—por Arceus, veamos, por lo que dijeron las chicas siento algo por mi... tanto que llegaron a besarme y claro que mi mama solo quiere nietos, uug esto es demasiado por un día—dijo Ash mientras se acostaba en su cama, e inmediatamente se quedó dormido, al pasar los minutos una figura apareció en la ventana y con mucho cuidado la abrió, al final era Pikachu con su nueva forma veía a Ash dormir

— _"siempre eh dicho que se ve más guapo cuando está dormido"—_ pensó Pikachu mientras miraba a Ash totalmente dormido —... me pregunto si... —dijo en voz baja antes de que una sonrisa digna de una pervertida y un enorme sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, con mucho cuidado Pikachu levanto la camisa de Ash dejando ver su torso, claro que Pikachu al verlo empezó a rodar por el suelo mientras intentaba por todos los medios de no gritar, al ya tranquilizarse, se acostó al lado del entrenador y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla hasta mañana amor, duerme bien dijo antes de quedarse dormida profundamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

A las 6 de la mañana

—emmmm señora Delia… ¿Por qué nos despierta a estas horas? —pregunto Misty mientras daba un largo bostezo

—sí, es muy temprano—dijo Iris tratando de no dormirse… claro que Dawn y May no tuvieron tanta suerte ya que estaban dormidas

—bueno lo que pasa es que… Serena se levantó muy temprano y me pidió unos concejos para Ash, y como quiero muchos nietos las desperté para dale los mismos concejos

—¡ESA RUBIA LOLI NOS ADELANTO!—gritaron todas, incluyendo a Dawn y May que despertaron al escuchar que alguien se le adelanto

—¡LAS ESCUCHE Y MISTY NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIRME ESO!—grito Serena con una bandeja de comida en sus manos, antes de que unas de las chicas dijesen algo Serena solo subió al segundo piso

—darle de comer a Ash… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió esa idea? —se dijo a si misma Misty causando que todas las que oyeron cayeran al suelo

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!—fue el grito de Serena que se escuchó, claro que todos al escuchar eso fueron corriendo hacia Serena, al final la encontraron en la puerta de la habitación de Ash con una cara que estaba totalmente roja

—¡¿Qué PASO?!—pregunto Dawn, Serena solo indico adentro de la habitación y todas miraron… claro que desearían no hacerlo… ya que encontraron a Ash con su camisa destrozada y noqueado y una bella rubia ya totalmente desnuda y con una cara de molestia

—arruinaron todo—murmuro la rubia muy molesta

Lo que paso hace unos minutos

—quiero dormir más—dijo Ash con los ojos cerrados ya que al sentir la luz del sol en su cara se negaba a despertarse

—yo también, estoy muy cómoda—dijo una voz femenina

—eso me alegra, me gustaría… espera un minuto—dijo Ash abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa mujer rubia durmiendo a su lado, Ash solo se quedó quieto por unos segundos ya que no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, a los pocos segundos la mujer despertó y lo primero que vio fue a un Ash totalmente rojo

—hola Ash, ¿Qué te parece mi cambio? —dijo la mujer (Pikachu) mientras que se quitaba los guantes

—¿c-cambio?... pero… ni siquiera te conozco—decía Ash mientras que aquella mujer se acercó más y más a Ash

—heheh de verdad no me conocías muy bien… soy tu Pikachu—dijo Pikachu mientras lamia la mejilla de Ash haciendo que este se sobresalte y se sonroje aún mas

—e-espera, ¿n-no serás uno de esos sujetos que le gusta disfrazarse de Pokemon? —dijo Ash mientras intentaba controlar su cuerpo

—no tontito, soy la Pikachu que te acompaño en estos años, en todos en tus viajes, y en esa ocasión cuando mama te dio todo un equipo para que puedas ir de viaje incluyendo ropa interior limpia y que te dijera que te lo cambies todos los días—dijo Pikachu mientras se quitaba su falda revelando sus bragas de color negro, claro que la respuesta dejo en shock al entrenador, pero lo que hizo que perdiera la conciencia es ver a Pikachu le rompió la camisa y se quitó su camisa dejando de ver sus pechos (que no llevaba sostén… creo que jirachi debió ponerle algo más… adecuado para vestir)—y ahora, tu serás mi macho y no dejare que nada me impida que este junto a ti—dijo Pikachu sin notar que su amado se encontraba inconsciente

Volviendo al tiempo real

Todo paso tan rápido, primero las chicas estaban celosas y furiosas de que una mujer rubia (que tenía mejor cuerpo que ellas), este desnuda enfrente de su Ash, luego todos vieron Delia entrar al cuarto y dándole un duro golpe en la cabeza de Pikachu con un sartén dejándola K.O, al concluir eso Delia la vistió rápidamente se la llevo lejos de su hijo y de paso se llevó a las demás para que no se aprovecharan de su hijo—¡NADA DE HIJOS HASTA QUE SE CASEN… ¡O HASTA QUE NO SEA UN DIA SEGURO!—grito Delia mientras arrastraba a Pikachu que seguia inconciente por el brutal golpe, las demas solo estuvieron quietas en su posicion ya que no queria dejar de ver al inconciente Azabache con su camisa destrozada... todas las mujeres se quedaron alli tomando nota de todo el torso de Ash

— _"¡ES PERFECTO EN TODO ASPECTO!"—_ Pensaron todas mientras instintivamente se acercaban al cuarto

—¡TODAS A LA COCINA AHORA!—grito Delia haciendo que todas corrieran hacia la cocina

 **Continuara**

 **espero que les allas Gustado y si quieren que alguna chica o pokemon se una me lo dejan en un comentario**

 **Nos leemos luego adios YA-HA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Humanas vs Pokehumanas**

 **Capítulo 2: ¡¿MAAAAS?!**

 **WOW, jamás pensé el apoyo de esta historia XDXDXD**

 **bueno aquí tengo una lista de las parejas de Ash**

 **Misty**

 **Dawn**

 **May**

 **Iris**

 **Serena**

 **Pikachu**

 **Latias**

 **Bayleef**

 **Pidgeot**

 **Meloeta**

 **Lucario (de la película)**

 **Zoroak (con zorua como hijo)**

 **Lapras**

 **Snivy**

 **si quieren a alguien más, dejen un comentario con las parejas que quieran, creo que también aceptare algunas sugerencias de otros pokemones**

La escena no favorecía nada a la pobre Pikachu que se encontraba amarrada en una silla en medio de la sala y con las compañeras de su entrenador viéndola muy enojada y ella le devolvía la mirada

—¡ARRUINARON TODO!—grito Pikachu

—¡SALVAMOS A ASH DE TI, PERVERTIDA COSPLEYERA PERVERTIDA!—gritaron las chicas con mucha furia

—¡DEJENME DE DECIR ESO, NI SIQUIERA SE QUE SIGNIFICA!—grito Pikachu mientras movía sus piernas de forma desesperada

—¡¿QUIEN ERES?, NO TE EH VISTO NUNCA EN MI VIDA!—gritaron todas las que acompañaron al entrenador

—¡QUE SOY PIKACHUU!—grito Pikachu ya perdiendo la paciencia

—¡YA DEJA ESA FARSA DE MUJERZUELA COSPLEYERA!—gritaron todas las acompañantes de Ash

—¿chicas? —dijo una voz muy suave... que daba miedo, claro que todas miraron hacia la izquierda y vieron a la madre de Ash con una sonrisa muy tierna junto con un aura de la parca—¿por qué no mejor se calman y la desatan? —e inmediatamente todas desataron a Pikachu y se quedaron sentadas mientras temblaban de miedo

— _"da mucho miedo"_ —pensaron todas mientras temblaban de miedo

—muy bien señorita, creo que no tiene ningún sentido que te preguntemos de ¿quién eres?, porque responderás lo mismo, ahora te aré una pregunta más interesante... ¿qué le di a mi hijo en su primer Día? —pregunto Delia

—pues es muy fácil, le dio un par de tenis, unos Jeans, calcetines y ropa interior limpia, y si tienen más dudas a Misty, May y Dawn las conoció destruyendo sus bicicletas... bueno literalmente fui yo, pero no es mi culpa, la bici de Misty se destruyó cuando use mi impactrueno para alejar esos pajarracos, la bici de May... eso fue un accidente ya que me encontraba muy mal, y la bici de Dawn fue su culpa, por atacarme con Pliplup y capturarme, a Iris la conoció tratando de capturarla ya que él y yo la confundimos con un pokemon...

—hay mi ash es tan tonto—dijo Delia con una sonrisa

—¿debo continuar?, porque si aún no me creen puedo decir que Serena hizo algo que me molesto y eso fue...

—¡SUFICIENTE, TE CREO TE CREO!—grito Serena muy alarmada ya que hubo muchos momentos donde Pikachu vio sus miradas hacia Ash y no quería que nadie se enterara

—pero yo tenía por entendido que Pikachu era macho—menciono Dawn mientras recordaba las actitudes de Pikachu y más aún cuando su pokemon cayo enamorada de Pikachu

—pues eso sería en la región de Iris, en esta Región no se podía diferenciar el sexo que tenía, pues... sorpresa—dijo Pikachu con una sonrisa

—¡¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE TE ALLAS CONVERTIDO EN UNA HUMANA?!—grito Misty muy celosa

—fue... por qué Jirachi me dio un deseo y quise ser humana—respondió ella con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

—¿pero por qué? —pregunto Delia

—es que... bueno... siempre me eh estado... algo... interesada en Ash—susurro Pikachu mientras juntaba sus dedos y miraba por otro lado

—¿disculpa? —preguntaron todas las que acompañaron a Ash en sus viajes

—¿qué está pasando aquí? —pregunto Clemont adormilado junto con su hermana, también se encontraba Brock... claro que este al ver a Pikachu en su nueva forma se le acelero su corazón

—¡PERO QUE BELLEZA!—grito Brock antes de estar arrodillado y tomando la mano de Pikachu —mi lindo rayo de sol, por favor permíteme invitarte a una romántica cena y que nos casemos teniendo ya un niño—decía Brook, pero su relato "Romántico" fue interrumpido por unos de su pokemon venenoso que evoluciono —¡¿POR QUE ME HACES ESTO TOXICROAK?!—grito Brock en el suelo totalmente herido por su propio pokemon que se lo llevaba lejos de Pikachu

—gracias, no sabías que ya habías evolucionado—dijo Pikachu

—Toxicroak—dijo el pokemon

—a mi igual me da gusto verte—respondió Pikachu

—¿lo entiende? —pregunto Dawn

—pues sí, creo que mantengo mi comunicación de los demás podemos, ahora que recuerde, debería hablar con Bunneary, dile que no estoy interesada en mujeres—dijo Pikachu

—eso explicaría muchas cosas—respondió Dawn recordando como se quedaba viendo a las otras concursantes, su conversación fue interrumpida ya que vieron como Ash bajaba por las escaleras

—oigan, no creerán lo que soñé, soñé que Pikachu era mujer... y debo admitirlo era muy linda—decía Ash ya terminando de bajar las escaleras

—jiji gracias Ash—respondió Pikachu con las mejillas rojas, claro que Ash al ver que aquella mujer estaba enfrente suyo... grito como Loco

—¡AAAAAAA, ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS MUJER?!—grito Ash muy alarmado

—¡¿COMO QUE MUY LINDA?!—gritaron todas muy celosas

—valla, sí que es muy divertido tu pareja—dijo una voz que se encontraba arriba de todos, al ver arriba vieron una Jirachi con una sonrisa

—¡JIRACHI!—grito Pikachu muy feliz

—hola Pikachu, vine a visitarte y ver como estabas—dijo el pokemon de los deseos mientras bajaba hasta estar cerca de Pikachu que no tardo en abrazar al pokemon

—no había visto uno tan cerca—murmuro Misty mientras sacaba su pokedex para buscar la información del pokemon

 _ **Pokedex**_

 _ **Jirachi, el Pokémon deseo. Conocido por tener el poder de conceder deseos, Jirachi soló está despierto durante 7 días cada 1000 años y es capaz de pelear dormido.**_

—así que la leyenda es cierta—dijo Delia

—creo que se lleva muy bien con Pikachu—dijo Dawn mientras veía a Pikachu abrazando al Pokemon mientras decía una y otra vez "gracias"

—esto es muy confuso—menciono Ash con muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero claro que este comentario se ganó la atención de Jirachi

—así que este es el humano que gano tu corazón—dijo Jirachi mientras volaba alrededor de Ash

—así es, ¿no es lindo? —pregunto Pikachu haciendo que el mencionado se sonrojara

—mucho—respondieron las humanas con un leve sonrojo

—¡A USTEDES NO LES HABLO!—grito Pikachu con una rabia cómica (los ojos blancos y los dientes en forma de colmillos), Pikachu se lanzó hacia las humanas y empezaron a Pelear

—no sabía que ella podía ser celosa—menciono Ash

—yo creo que puede ser más celosas —menciono Jirachi con una sonrisa —¿y cómo te llamas? —

—pues mi nombre es Ash Ketchum—dijo el mencionado… claro que al escuchar ese nombre la pobre Jirachi se quedó totalmente blanca y temblando—¿Qué te pasa?

—em pues… yo… jhheheh nada—dijo Jirachi temblando mientras discretamente empezó a volar hacia la salida

—¿oye a dónde vas? —pregunto Delia mientras termino de golpear la cabeza de Pikachu con un sarten…. Y no fue la única ya que las demás también sufrieron el ataque especial de Delia

—¿yo?, nada no hice nada malo para que Pikachu tenga un buen motivo de matarme, ay miren la hora, creo que termino mi semana de estar despierto adiós—dijo Jirachi antes de salir volando hacia la salida, claro que Pikachu escucho esa patética escusa y notoria confesión así que antes de que Jirachi escapara Pikachu se adelantó hacia la puerta y cerro con todo lo que encontró

—ahora explícame lo que hiciste—dijo Pikachu con seriedad

—te digo que no es nada—dijo Jirachi buscando otra salida, claro que Pikachu no le gusto esa respuesta e inconscientemente empezó a desprender electricidad de su cuerpo

—mejor dilo antes de que desprenda su furia sobre ti—menciono Iris un poco aterrada por ver a Pikachu así, Jirachi solo dio un suspiro y se acercó a Ash

—¿si lo digo prometes que por lo menos tú no te enojes? —pregunto Jirachi temblando por todo su cuerpo

Al ver a la Pokemon temblando de miedo solo asintió con la cabeza y Jirachi voló hasta estar enfrente de Pikachu que no cambio su expresión

—pues… digamos que otros Pokemons también sufrían de amor y les concedí su deseo—dijo Jirachi

—esto no me gusta para nada—dijo Pikachu ante la idea que le paso por la cabeza

—así que les concedí ese mismo deseo que tu pediste… y cuando les pregunte cual era el nombre de su amor… me dijeron que era Ash Ketchum y otros más que no me acuerdo muy bien… y yo pues… recibí esa respuesta en Kanto, Jhoto, Hoen, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos—termino de explicar Jirachi mientras esperaba una respuesta de Pikachu, la sala estaba en un silencio muy incomodo

—¡TUUUU!—grito Misty totalmente enfadad y empezó a estrangular a la pobre Jirachi que veía la Luz al final del túnel

—¡MISTY NOO!—grito Pikachu mientras separaba a Misty de la Pokemon de los deseos —… ¡LO HACES MUY SUAVE!—grito Pikachu para seguir estrangulando a la pobre Jirachi y con ella se unieron las demás

—esto ya es muy pertubador—dijo Ash

—pero velo por este modo… tendré más nietos—Dijo Delia mientras que el pobre de Ash estaba más rojo que una manzana ya que él tendría que hacer… "eso" para tener los nietos que su madre quiere

—¡¿FUISTE CON BAYLLEF, PIDGEOT, LAPRAS, LATIAS O MELOETA?, ESAS GUARRAS SIEMPRE ME SACAN DE MIS CASILLAS!—grito Pikachu muy iracunda mientras trataba de castigar a Jirachi que fue rescatada por Iris

¡PUUUM!

Ese fue el sonido que se escuchó después de que Delia volviera darle con el sarten en la cabeza de Pikachu

—tranquilícese, esto no es culpa de Jirachi, solo hizo su trabajo como Pokemon de los deseos… además estaré más feliz por tener muchos nietos—dijo Delia mientras imaginaba los nietos que tendría

—" _empiezo a temerle a esa cosa"—_ pensó Pikachu mientras miraba el sarten de Delia—¡UN MOMENTO, ¡LA UNICA QUE SE VA APAREAR A ASH SERE YO Y NINGUNA OTRA MAS, NO ACEPTO GUARRAS!—GRITO Pikachu mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Ash que estaba rojo por la imagen que tendría con Pikachu en una cama y ella teniendo unas mallas trasparentes de color amarillo

—¡DISCULPA, YO SERE LA UNICA QUE ARA ESO CON ASH, Y ¿COMO QUE GUARRAS?!—gritaron las humanas y a punto de volver a pelear

—chicas… Ash escapo—dijo Brock con malicia ya que al enterarse de que el mocoso estaría con más mujeres bellas lo llenaron de celos, esa declaración hizo que las chicas vieran que la ventana abierta y dedujeron que por allí Ash escapo, Pikachu fue hacia al puerta y la abrio para proponerse ir hacia donde estaba Ash, claro que esa idea se descarto totalmente ya que vio a una mujer de una estatura un poco mayor que ash, cabellera rubia como pelirroja, usaba una blusa negra sin mangas y por encima una blusa café claro sin mangas, un pantalón del mismo color y unas botas color café, en sus muñecas había unas pulseras negras, tenía una apariencia algo seria y aquella chica estaba abrazando a Ash y aplastando su cara en sus pechos copa D, claro que al ver a la mujer abrazando a su Ash se le neno de una ira Asesina y no fue la unica ya que todas las que acompñaron

—que bien que te veo mi entrenador, sabia que estarias aqui, me di cuenta de que ir a cuidar a los Pidgey era un grave error y no quiero separarme nunca mas de ti—dijo la mujer mientras que libero a Ash de su abrazo... un poco XDXD

—¿entrenador?, ¿pidgeys?... espera un momento... ¿eres Pidgeot?—pregunto Ash mientras miraba a la mujer que ahora resulta que era su Pidgeot, claro que ella al ver que su amado entrenador la recordaba la hizo volver a axficiar a Ash con su... pechonalidad

—hay me da mucha felicidad de que me recuerder mi querido y amado entrenador, por suerte me encontre con un a Jirachi y me cumplio un deseo y creo que ya viste que deseo quise, ahora que estoy mas guapa que esa flacucha Misty puedo estar contigo como mi pareja, y se que esa pila con patas no puede hacer nada para separarnos ya que es una pokemon de lo mas fea y amante del Ketchup —dijo Pidgeot mientras seguia cortandole la respiracion a Ash con su pechonal,idad, Pidgeot sintio que alguien tocaba su hombro y al mirar ataras miro a Pikachu y a Misty y ambas no estaban felices por como les dijo Pidgeot

—¡QUERIDOOO!—grito una mujer que de repente envistio a Ash, esto logro que Ah se liberara de Pidgeot pero ahora estaba siendo abrazado por una mujer de pelo verde, con ojos tan rojos como una manzana, un vestido amarillo que parecía quedarle a la figura, unas mallas verdes que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos y con una botas negras

—¡AHORA TU BAYLEEF!—grito sumamente enofada Pikachu mientras atras de ella estaba el ejercito de mujeres que tambien veian a Bayleef con ira y algunas celosas (Iris, Dawn y Misty) por el cuepor que presumia la pokemon de tipo Planta

—mi querio amo, estoy aqui para que cumplas todas mis fantasias que eh tenido contigo desde que me enamore ti —decia Bayleef mientras que movia su cuerpo haciendo que su vestido subiera mas y mas hasta el punto de ver su bragas... claro que aquella escena fue interrumpida Pikachu que saco el arma mortal (según ella) de Delia y la golpeo en la cabeza de la ex-pokemon de tipo planta

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO!—grito Pikachu teniendo el sarten en su mano —" _la mejor arma de todas"—_ penso Pikachu mientras veia el sarten

—muy bien hecho—dijeron todas al ver que Bayleef estaba inconciente y6 no llegara mas lejos sus coqueteos

—amor ya lleguee—se escucho una voz atras de todas y al mirar vierona un a mujer con un vestido negro, ojos de color celeste y pelo largo de color verde palido

—¡TU TAMBIEN MELOETA, ¿QUIEN SIGUE LATIAS?!—grito Pikachu muy enfadada

—hola Pikachu—dijo una voz al lado de Pikachu y todos vieron a una pelirroja de larga cabellera hasta la cintura de ojos amarillos, vestida con una traje de Main que hacia resaltar mucho su figura—espero que me recuerdes soy Latias... ¿por que Bayleef esta inconciente?—pregunto Latias mirando a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo

—¡MEJOR TE HUBUBIERAS QUEDADO CALLADA!—gritaron todas mientras miraban a Piakchu

—la vida era mucho mas simple cuando eran pokemones... ¿por que siento que ya lo habia dicho en otra parte?—dijo Ash sumamente confundido

Mientras Tanto dentro de la zona de cargar de un barco

—¿ya llegamos?, ¿ya llegamos?, ¿ya llegamos?, ¿ya llegamos?, ¿ya llegamos?, ¿ya llegamos? —decia una y otra vez un niño pelirojo con una linea negra en el lado izquierdo, vestia con unos pantalones cortos negros y una camida igual de color

—por millonesiba vez que no, hijo se estas ansiosos, pero debes estar tranquilo—le dijo una mujer que solo llevaba un escote deportivo, unos pantalones de cuero negros, ella tenia el pelo largo de color rojo oscuro y sus colmillos se notaban mucho

—es que me prometiste que tbendria un hermanito cuando llegaramos —dijo el pequeño

—y lo tendras pequeño Zorua, pero recuerda que cuando lleguemos estaras afuera por lo menos un par de horas—dijo la Mujer con unja cara pervertida mientras imaginaba a cierto entrenador —hay Ash pero que salvaje—dijo la mujer inconcientemente

— _"creo que si quiero mantener mi inocencia intacta... deber obedecer a mi mama Zoroak"_ —penso el pequeño Zorua mientras miraba a su madre que seguia diciendo cosas que el no entendia

Mientras en otro lado

—lo siento pero si ire—dijo una pelor de uno 28 años con un vestido blanco con mesclas de verde, una cosbata roja, pelo corto de color verde claro ojos rojos y unas botas de color blanco y al parecer ella estaba discutiendo con una Gardevoir

—" _¿sabves lo extraño que seria si tu y ese humano terminan junto?"_ —menciono la Gardevoir y la mujer no pudo evitar imaginar a ella sosteniendo a un bebe cubierto con una manta y al lado de ella se encontra a un peli negro con anteojos y vestido de terno

—¡ES LO QUE MAS QUIERO, MAX ME PROMETIO QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS Y QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A EL YAAA!—grito la mujer ya caminando hacia una ciudad—bien según recuerdo ese chico que estaba acompañando a mi amado Max vive en el pueblopaleta, solo tengo que ir hacia el pedirle la dirección de mi Max y pronto estare con el—dijo la mujer mientras ya entraba al primera ciudad que encontro

 **Continuara**

 **hahaha apuesto a que no se imaginaban esto ¿verdad?, bueno recuerden que si quieren agregara a alguien que me avice en los comentarios y si es unj pokemon cambiandole sexo... pues lo pensare**

 **Nos leemos luego adios YA-HA**


End file.
